The Walls Come Down
The Walls Come Down is a story mission in Destiny: Rise of Iron. It takes place in the Plaguelands on Earth and is the second mission in the quest Rise of Iron. Objectives *Pursue Sepiks *Follow the Signs *Investigate the Pattern *Find the Sensor Grid *Reach the Sensor Grid *Activate the Sensors *Eliminate the Fallen Transcript {Loading Screen} *'GHOST': Lord Saladin, you said the Fallen knew about SIVA, but I can't find a reference to SIVA in the Vanguard database. *'LORD SALADIN': That's because I went to great lengths to lock it away. The records are in the Iron Temple. *'GHOST': Okay, but if the Fallen already know about SIVA, then shouldn't we? *'SALADIN': What you need to do now is track Sepiks. If we find him, we will know the extent of the corruption. {Gameplay} *'GHOST': Okay, I don't know which scares me more: the giant Ketch, or whatever took a bite out of The Wall. *'SHIRO-4': Guardian, it's Shiro. You're gonna need some cover. Make for the Cosmodrome. If the Guardian delays: *'GHOST': We need to get through that wall. The Guardian heads into the Breach. *'SHIRO': With most of the Kells gone, getting a full force this large to work together is almost impossible. Saladin, you mentioned a sensor grid. Can we use that to tell how far this occupation extends? *'SALADIN': The Fallen are irrelevant, Shiro. The only thing that matters now is finding Sepiks. The Guardian continues through The Breach to The Divide, encountering Fallen along the way. *'GHOST': Lots of Fallen, but still no sign of Sepiks. The Guardian approaches a cluster of SIVA on a nearby wall. *'GHOST': What is that pattern over there? Can we take a closer look? The Guardian sends the Ghost to scan the cluster. *'GHOST': I am picking up some strange readings. It's like what was on Sepiks, but if I didn't know any better, I'd say this stuff is consuming everything around it. *'SALADIN': That is SIVA. With the proper direction, it could create anything a civilization would need. At least in theory. A Hive Tombship appears. *'GHOST': Hive? *'SALADIN': The Hive tend to keep to the dark. Something is driving them into the open. The Guardian heads to the Rocketyard and approaches a wall with a giant hole cut into it. *'SHIRO': I just lost all readings from the sensor grid. There's a monitoring station near your location. Hook into it and try to get the grid back online. *'GHOST': No problem. The Guardian walks through the hole into a SIVA-infested facility. The Ghost scans the monitoring station. *'GHOST': Um, there's not enough left of the sensor grid to fix. Wait, we can pull the logs from the monitoring station. Would that be enough to figure out what these Fallen are up to? *'SHIRO': Do it. Fallen appear and attack the Guardian. *'GHOST': Something weird incoming. These Fallen are different. They're augmented with some sort of technology like Sepiks. *'SHIRO': Augmented or not, we need that sensor data. More Fallen appear. *'GHOST': On the bright side, these Fallen aren't coming back to life like Sepiks. At least, not yet. Or: *'GHOST': There's more of these machine Fallen inside. The Guardian kills the additional Fallen. *'GHOST': I got everything I could out of the sensor logs. *'SHIRO': Nice job Guardian, but we still have to deal with Sepiks. *'SALADIN': We no longer need the Servitor, Shiro. I've seen enough to know the Fallen have restarted production of SIVA. Guardian, we've established a base at the Iron Temple. Join us here. {Mission Ends} References Category:Rise of Iron Story Missions